Winds of Madness
by MrPowerpuff
Summary: <html><head></head>Imagine if you suddenly had the power to do everything you ever wanted? Everything you ever wished for  The one question is...what price did you have to pay?  Critiques are welcome. Generation 4</html>
1. Ch1: An Omen

They face each other…two ponies knowing full well what is at stake

One of them grins wickedly as her horn glows with a dark red aura that fully envelops it, it lets out smoke little by little, she leans forward, confident in her ability, her eyes sparkle gleefully…the other however lets out a tear as she maintains her composure, her hat flies off as they both stand tall on a cliff with the rain pouring down hard on them, thunder roars to lighten the area in a few moments.

Both are ready to charge as the one crying starts to think…how…

How did it come to this?

Chapter 1

An Omen…

-"Found it!-"It Feels heavy she thinks, the horn on her head glows ever so brightly with a purple aura as the rest of the group watches in awe…she pushes herself to move it, the gigantic rock in front of her starts to budge and evidently move out of the way, not completely but enough for her and the rest to enter…One of these ponies, skin purple colored, her hair as well but strands of her hair are colored pink and a slightly lighter purple, she stops using her magic, she almost drops in exhaustion, one of the ponies grabs her.

-"Twilight! Are you ok!"- The exhausted pony just smiles back, her hooves are a little exhausted…she manages to stand upright as she stumbles a little.

-"I'm fine don't worry"-

One pony overlooks the entrance as a bright dark red glow comes out of it….covering the walls and the giant boulders side.

-"Wow! What is all this?"- He says excitedly as he jumps in the room first hand...what he sees Is the most wonderful discovery anyone has ever made.

The others however don't look at it the same way…the others feel dread in this empty space…something foul covers it.

The room is grand, filled with stones that spew a dark red light, illuminating the entire room with it…some brighter than most, some darker, A big stone decorates the center of the room that shines brighter than any other stone in this dark and damp room.

The feeling of dread closes in but its unexplainable why, the ponies look around the room nervously, cautiously, fearfully, they don't know what could lie ahead on this room.

One of them sees a yellow helmet with a flashlight attached to it…the flashlight has ceased to project any light…besides it rests what seems to be a book with handwriting, open for the whoever enters to see.

One of the ponies grows frightened and starts to back track towards the entrance –"…This isn't right…I don't like this place"- says the fearful pony as she makes her way to the entrance without looking back. Twilight stops her and gives her a smile –"Don't worry nothing bad will happen here I'm sure of it"- says Twilight, she calmly pats her head to calm the fearful pony…in the end she is afraid too, she maintains her composure only because she has too.

One of the ponies turns on his helmet to look at the handwriting up close, he starts reading it out loud to everyone, the handwriting looks jittery, messed up in some parts, the paper looks yellow and dated but the book's cover seems new. The helmet on a closer look is grimy…rusty.

Twilight starts to analyze the room carefully, it is covered completely with the dark red stones, it's even more noticeable with the big one in the middle, she looks at it with intrigue, she's never seen something this big and fascinating before.

Her eyes reflect the stone's image back at her...

The date on the page dictates "January 2, 2011"

-"The power of these stones is incredible…but maybe too incredible. Such things always come with a price, a price I did not expect to pay. There is no amount of grief I can contain to explain how truly horrifying these stones really are, they can destroy you but you will never realize it until it's too late."-

The pony turns the page only to find that that the date has changed dramatically…"April 20, 2011"

-"I NeEd this, I wIIl TAke care ofTHIs yes take CARE OF IT I WILL FoR it IS mInE and MINE ALONE.

I wIll Protect this…I MUST PROTECT IT, even if it costs me my li-"the words cut out as the ink trails off completely towards the edge …he gets startled immediately as he back tracks fearfully.

-"We have to get out of here; something isn't right about this place"-

Twilight looks at the light as if it were beckoning her to touch it; she lifts her hoove little by little as she gets closer to the stone itself. One of the ponies immediately tries to stop her as he tries to pull her away from the stone.

-"Twilight! NO!"- Twilight manages to grasp the central stone and with it, blind everyone in the room with a dark red light that flashes the entire room, Twilight flinches at the sudden flash as she covers her eyes, she screams in pain as she closes her eyes forcefully.

She falls to the ground still covering her eyes as they lay out tears, her eyes are a little bloodshot as she moans in pain.

Looking around her, her vision blurs, everything has become a watery messed into what it once was, her ears aren't much better. Suddenly she hears the screams of the rest of the group, their muffled screams as they cry out her name or at least…she thought it was her name.

The screams muffle out, her vision becomes blurry to the point she can't make out anything at all, her horn starts to give out a dark purple glow…the glow starts to mix with the dark red glow of the stones.

She finally gives up and closes her eyes…hoping that the screams would stop…it didn't

She heard them…she wished she didn't, suddenly her body went numb, she struggled to move her hooves, her head and even her eyes but to no avail...she tried to even speak but she couldn't open her mouth…she felt it around her, something was wrong, something went horribly wrong.

In her mind she constantly muttered "I'm Sorry" over and over and over, she wanted to say it, scream it so others could hear her but she couldn't, she couldn't hear anything anymore only to what her mind was thinking, fearing of what has happened…or might have happened.

In the end…she rested her mind, hoping for the best and praying that everything would be alright.

The hours seem endless; her mind restless as she still cannot hear anything or see anything, her body remains motionless, she prays for the safety of the rest of the group…the feeling to her body slowly starts to return but she cannot move past twitching mildly, she feels the ground has changed around her.

She tries to open her eyes but not even half way, her vision still blurred to the extent of objects looking like a watery mess…she closes her eyes and moans a little in pain…moving her legs isn't doing much good, the feeling has restored to her hooves but not by much…she tries to stand up but she still feels a little numb.

Opening her eyes again reveal a little bit more information, the objects around her start to turn into more recognizable forms, she opens her mouth finally to yell out –"I'm Sorry!"- It feels good to finally do something or say anything, it felt eternal being numb for so long. She manages to finally catch a glimpse of her surroundings, her vision finally starts to clear and she manages to stand straight on her hooves, she breathes uncontrollably as it felt she could not breathe at all during all this.

She couldn't believe it, it was her house but how? Her mind went in circles replaying the same event over and over trying to visualize when was she able to move into her house, no she couldn't she thought, she was practically a doll that had no will of its own.

She surveyed the area in front of her, the mirror, her bed, she looked outside to see Ponyville, yes it was her house, she was back home…she sighed but not happily, something had gone wrong and her group was now missing. She was confused, fearful, she tried to put the pieces together but she couldn't. She turned away from the window only to see a ghastly sight.

Behind her was the stone…the same stone she touched, the same one that made all this happen.

At a closer look the stone was as tall as her, she analyzed the stone walking around it…then she realized…maybe this "thing" teleported them all home? No but why would it do it? It was there…like it was staring at her if it had eyes.

She turns away from it and shakes her head closing her eyes in the process, she tried as hard as she could to remember what exactly happened, her mind was foggy, the only part she could remember was when she could not move, when she was numb…before that it's escaped her head.

She shakes her head once again…she looks at the stone once again but with a different look, she starts to think of herself, her friends and anybody else that might find this particular discovery…

They would take it away from her! They would abuse whatever it could provide! Only she must have this! An o-

She reacts and shakes her head once more

-"Wha…what in…AGH!"- she grows frustrated as she yells out in frustration, with her magic she picks up the stone…it feels lighter than what it seems to be.

She dismisses that fact and carries the stone all over to her basement, walking down the stairs carefully, an old mirror reflects on her current state; her horn reflects a different colored aura. She grows startled a little bit but shakes her head and dismisses it once again. She puts the stone in a dark corner where it still shows off its color on the walls...She covers it with drapes, her basement reflects her nature as nothing is out of place or all over the floor, the stone is completely covered in drapes. Everything seems to be in place…

She quickly recollects what she saw, what had happened, her mind is still foggy, she remembers touching the stone but nothing else, her mind remains tiresome.

She sighs in frustration as she climbs back up, closing the door …she walks towards her bed, she covers herself in sheets, the moon light radiates her room a little.

-"Resting will clear my head…I…I hope everyone is alright"- she closes her eyes praying that the group who followed her was well, healthy and quite possibly teleported home just like her.

She went to sleep soundly…down on her basement the stone lighted up the drapes with its color brightly. Her horn lightly glows into the stone's color…throughout the night.


	2. Ch2: Change

Chapter 2

Change

-"Let's get this over with!"- Confused, Bewildered, Twilight finds herself tied to a pole surrounded by ponies all around her, all with similar emotions, hatred and rage…pain

She looks around frightened, she gasps for air as her horn shines a bright dark red aura and she finds herself in the center of Ponyville…she sees them all with hate in their eyes, why? She cannot bring an answer to her head all that she knows is that she's tied up, she looks down and is even more frightened with wood surrounding her feet

-"Thank you for giving us this great discovery Twilight!"- She gets spat on; she is even more confused than before, she finally speaks out as she cannot take this abuse anymore.

-"I don't understand!"- she yells out causing the crowd to be even more angrier than they were before, one of the ponies carries a torch in her mouth as she walks closer to her...Twilight shakes her head a little to see that her friends watch her from afar…her shadows move a little as she hears them giggling at her, all of them.

-"Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Everyone Stop this please!"- The pony drops the torch on her feet setting fire on the wood around her, the ponies cheer as Twilight is surrounded in flames, the air drains out as she starts to cough and tears come out of her eyes.

-"Why!"- She yells out –"Please! Stop this! I beg you!"- her screams echo in the night as her friends start to walk away from her, Twilight screams even louder to them as she struggles to get out of her ropes –"What are you doing! Come back! Don't leave me like this please!"- her screams fall on deaf ears as the crowd chants even louder, she weeps loudly as the flames slowly engulf her, she screams out Why with a blood curdling scream.

She blacks out, she breathes heavily as she opens her eyes again. She finds herself in her bed, her eyes widened, her pupils get smaller, sweating all over, she covers her face with her hooves trying to calm down. She lets out some tears as she cries a little.

-"Why?"- She sobs as she wipes off the tears of her eyes; she looks down on her sheets, shaking a little.

Suddenly she hears a constant bang on her door with a familiar voice behind it –"Twlight! Are you alright!"- She sighs to know the voice was coming from Applejack; she smiles a little bit, she gets off her bed and calmly walks to the door, she maintains her composure throughout the walk, she opens the door to see Applejack behind it.

-"I heard screamin and they weren't pretty to hear either, are you ok?"- Her tone was worrisome as she took a step forward to look at her eyes.

Twilight smiled back at her as if nothing happened –"Of course Applejack, I just thought I saw a spider that's all"- her tone expressed a slight bit of fear and sadness but disguised with happiness, she smiles back at her with remnants of her tears still on her face. Applejack stares at her directly at her eyes.

-"You're not a good liar Twilight"- says Applejack, she forces herself in her house, with Twilight immediately stopping her before she even steps inside –"Honestly Applejack I'm fine, I…"- her tone maintains itself happy but it careens to sadness even more.

-"You what?"- asks Applejack puzzled about her behavior, Twilight stands there quietly.

_I can't lie to her can I? What if this dream means someth- No…I can't start thinking like this, what if she finds the stone in the basement? Come on Twilight say something she's staring right at you with that troubled look in her face, she knows something is up!_

-"I…I…I ate too much yesterday and I had a nightmare about burritos enslaving the world"- a desperate tone coming from Twilight, saying the first thing off the top of her head. Applejack looks at her…her face doesn't really express a worrisome look anymore.

In fact she looked Unimpressed.

_Smooth Twilight…Smooth…_

-"…that's why you screamed?"-

_She doesn't sound convinced…_

-"Yes, it would be dreadfully awful if Burritos enslaved the world don't you think? Making us all fat in the end…"- her tone was less desperate than before but it still sounded unconvincing.

-"Well I'm all for eating healthy food and not junk food too much but-"

-"Great!"- Twilight interrupts her –"Now if you excuse me I have some things to do for Queen Celestia"- she slowly closes the door in front of her.

-"Now hold on just a gosh darn minu-"- SLAM!

Applejack stands there confused, bewildered, in her mind she kept thinking something was off about her behavior. She dismissed and let out a sigh as she galloped away from the tree house.

Twilight then locks her door as she lets out a frustrated sigh; a tear manages to come out of her eye again. She covers her eyes once more with her hooves as she slumps on the ground on her back legs. She sniffs a little, she wipes off the tears of her eyes again, she walks to the mirror to look at herself.

She's a wreck, her hair is all over the place, her eyes are still a little watery…her horn however…has changed color. A very familiar color.

Dark Red

-"Huh?"- Twilight looks at her horn…quickly realizing what had happened she opens the door to her basement and rushes quickly downstairs, she sees the drapes where the stone is covered in…except it's not as bright as it was yesterday.

She unfolds the drapes with her mouth as it reveals the stone to her; the stone slightly shines but not as much…

-"Strange...it was brighter yesterday at the-"- she then also realized.

-"OH NO! The rest of the explorer group! I hope their alright!"- in a rush she rushes out of the basement, closing it behind her, she jumps to her bed, opens her window, her horn immediately starts glowing a dark red as she without realizing it, jumps out the window with a great impulse, she soars towards a ceiling close to her house, she lands on it gracefully, she smiles with a smirk on her face as she gallops towards the edge, the feeling of speed suddenly increases dramatically as she becomes faster than she ever thought possible. She jumps from the right-most edge gleefully to the next ceiling. Her horn growing ever so brightly with the dark red aura still, she jumps from ceiling to ceiling with the ponies watching her in awe.

-"HOLY S-"- one of the little ponies screams out in excitement before his mother stops him from finishing the word –"You watch your mouth young pony"-

-"Smokes is a bad word?"- replies the little pony

From above in the clouds, Rainbow Dash lies there resting, looking down on ponyville, she sees a sight she never thought to see. Twilight jumping from ceiling to ceiling like she has done it all her life. Her jaw drops as she watches Twilight perform this effortlessly without a care in the world.

-"Whoa!"- Dash immediately gets off her cloud and flies towards her excited.

Twilight continues her stretch with Rainbow Dash flying fast beside her –"Twilight! When did you start being an athlete like Applejack!"- Twilight ignored her completely as she continues her stretch, her speed increases to be even faster than Rainbow Dash, her hooves move faster, as they surpass her speed. Rainbow Dash could not even believe it for a second until she saw her horn showing an aura she has never seen before, not from her anyway.

Rainbow Dash increased her speed to match Twilight's but to no avail, it seemed the faster she went the more fast Twilight galloped until evidently she reached the center of Ponyville. Twilight jumped graciously off the building with all the ponies looking in awe, she performed this without any effort. She lands without even stumbling on the center of Ponyville with every pony circling her and staring at her in excitement, they all start to cheer immediately after this amazing feat.

Her head is kept down as her eyes close; she then suddenly shakes her head as the glow in her horn burns out, she opens her eyes as she looks at the most amazing yet overwhelming sight.

Twilight turns around and sees that everyone is cheering for her, clapping, she was greatly confused until Rainbow Dash pats her shoulder hard –"THAT was Amazing!"- says Rainbow Dash excited flying around her.

-"Wha…What was?"- says Twilight confused –"You galloped from building to building, jumped over them without any effort and finally landed while jumping from one of the tallest buildings in Ponyville!"- To Twilight it sounded farfetched but suddenly she looked back at where her house was, she noticed her window was left wide open…she then started to wonder.

_Could it be possible? It's…no…it can't be…_

She quickly came up with a false unconvincing smile at everyone while they were still cheering for her.

_The stone was shining brightly yesterday…and today it wasn't shining as bright as it was…could it be I might have absorbed some of its magic?_

Many ponies swarm her asking her numerous questions, mainly of how she performed such a task without even being afraid. Twilight starts answering them as best as she can in a way that could sound believable to them.

_Yes, that must be it! The Power of the Stone! That has to be it! I…I have to get back home! I have to study it! I have to experiment on it!_

-"T-Thank you really but I must get back home now!"- she starts galloping away from the crowd with a very confused Rainbow Dash left in the dust, her speed has not increased while she gallops away, her horn stays unlit. The ponies all look at her in awe as through their minds they did not expect someone like her to be an athlete.

From afar somepony hearing all the commotion gallops towards Rainbow Dash –"Dash! What's all the commotion about?"- Applejack asks as Rainbow Dash turns to her in an excited way –"You should have seen it Applejack! It was amazing! Twilight was jumping on ceilings a-"-

-"Hold it there"- she interrupts her –"Twilight jumping on houses? She doesn't have the condition for that, she'll get hurt"- Rainbow looks at her with a perky smile –"Somepony's jealous!"-

-"Jealous of what?"- Applejack looks at Twilight from afar, galloping towards her house.

-"I saw it with my own two eyes! And so did everypony in Ponyville!"- Rainbow Dash merrily flies excited of Twilight's actions, while Applejack stares at her…confused.

-"Right…sure"-

As Twilight gallops towards her house her horn starts to glow yet again.

_I wonder…If I jumped from my house's window…then maybe I could jump back IN!_

Twilight jumps to the roof of the house closest to hers without a care in the world, she looks around noticing she's on the roof –"Wow! I did it! I actually did it"- she thinks to herself smiling, she looks at her house.

-"Ok…Here…I…GO!"- with a big impulse she launches herself to her tree house in a jump that could rival grasshoppers, she soars upwards as she reaches her window and enters her house, landing on her bed, without problems.

-"It works!"- She jumps down on the first floor happily, twirling around as well; she looks at herself in the mirror, looking at her glowing horn.

-"Oh this is amazing! I can't wait to share this with the re-"- Twilight immediately stops the sentence …her happy expression goes too worried, troubled, grim…and finally blank.

-"…No…they…"- She turns around and shakes her head, she starts to head out to her bed, she looks out her window, her hair blowing in the wind coming in through the window.

She overlooks Ponyville, all still amazed at what had happened –"I…I can use this…to help them"-

_Help them?_

She is startled as she hears something in her head; she walks backwards, looking around to where the voice came from.

_Dreams can mean something you know…_

She shakes her head, unbeknownst of where the voice could be coming from

_Deny it all you want but you know they would keep it for themselves…they wouldn't share it like you would_

She slumps to the ground and covers her ears with her hooves –"Are you the stone!"- Twilight screams out as she looks around desperately, breathing for air.

_Am I? I'm just telling you what you want to hear isn't it? You can't trust them_

-"I know how this goes! You'll make me turn against everyone I care about! Well it isn't going to work! I'm going to put the stone back where it was!"- She starts heading to the basement, confident.

_I didn't say anything about turning against them_

Twilight stops dead on her tracks

_I merely was implying to be cautious…that is all; you know how greedy ponies can get_

Twilight looks down on the floor…pondering –"…well…"-

_Even you're friends can back stab you for the sake of such power…sharing this with the world could be a big mistake._

-"Their my friends they wouldn't stoop so low"-

_Like you did to Applejack?_

Her eyes widen

_What kind of friend lies to another friend?_

She looks around worried and horrified

_Right in front of her_

She starts to breathe heavily

_You practically told her to buzz off_

-"I…I just didn't want to worry her"- her tone careens to sadness as her eyes get watery

_Typical excuse coming from you_

-"That's not an excuse!"- She turns around shaking her head as tears come down her eyes once again.

_I bet she's here right now_

-"What?"- She lifts her head up immediately

_You performed something no one expected from you, I'm pretty sure she's here right now along with others._

Twilight wipes her tears immediately, she shakes her head, she uses her magic and makes her hair look presentable and she starts walking towards the door.

_Where are you going?_

-"To open the door what else?"- says Twilight

_I never said she was behind the door_

-"You said she was here!"- She screams frustrated

_I said I BET she was here_

-"Jeez you're just full of confusion aren't you?"- says Twilight again frustrated as she stomps lightly, a knock on her door is heard, she shakes her head once again as she proceeds to open the door.

-"Um…Twilight?"- says a very confused Fluttershy looking at her in a funny way

-"Oh! Hi Fluttershy, how are you?"- Her tone remains calm, there is no hint of sadness but there is a hint of frustration in her voice.

-"Why were you talking to yourself?"- Twilight leans her head back surprised –"E-Excuse me?"-

Fluttershy takes a step back and blushes –"Oh I'm sorry"-

-"No No, Fluttershy I wasn't talking to myself"- she sounds surprised

-"It's ok, I didn't mean to interrupt your brainstorm"- says Fluttershy turning around slowly facing away from her.

-"No Fluttershy, its ok"- says Twilight nervously –"And I wasn't talking to myself honestly"-

_Someone's in denial_

-"Shut up!"- Twilight says out loud as she turns her head around screaming at her own house, Fluttershy takes a step back, confused and frightened.

-"Um…who's in denial?"- says Fluttershy looking at Twilight weirdly

Twilight stares back blankly, her mind goes around in circles as she realizes that Fluttershy could hear the stones voice, suddenly it dawns on her…thoughts come flushing in, her expression to her changes as she looks at her grimly…her horn shined a little.

-"…Fluttershy"- says Twilight confidently –"Would you like to come in?"- Twilight starts to walk beside her.

-"Oh no that's fine I just wanted-"- Twilight starts pushing her into her house –"I insist, you look tired"- Fluttershy resists but to no avail

-"Oh…see I just remembered I had to do something"- Fluttershy kept insisting her, Twilight simply ignored her, her mind starting filling up with thoughts she never believed she would think about…

-"Twilight in all honesty you're kind of scaring me!"- She covers her mouth with her hoof; Twilight reacts and shakes her head, she then quickly looks at Fluttershy who looks quite frightened –"Fluttershy…I didn't mean"- Twilight starts to breathe a little heavily.

-"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you, I'll just be leaving now!"- Fluttershy starts heading to the exit of Twilight's house, Twilight sighs sadly as she turns around.

-"Crazy Bitch"- she hears this as clear as day, this immediately makes Twilight turn around, run towards her and block the exit, staring at her disgusted.

-"WHAT did you just call me?"- says Twilight with a very surprised Fluttershy staring at her, her pupils have gotten smaller.

-"I didn't say anything I-" Twilight immediately glares at her taking a step forward –"Oh I heard you loud and clear! Don't you dare tell me you didn't say it!"- says Twilight disgusted

-"Twilight I didn't say anything I was just walking towar-"- Twilight stomps with her front hoof as she takes another step towards her making Fluttershy back up a little.

-"LIAR!"- She screams as her horn starts to glow brighter, she takes another step forward towards her; Fluttershy is looking at her completely scared.

-"Twilight I swear I didn't say anything…"- her voice gets quieter as she starts to lean down towards the floor slowly, Twilight looms in on her.

-"You're not leaving until I get an apology!"- She glares at her directly at her eyes as Fluttershy lets out a tear.

-"HEY!"- Applejack enters the house to see Twilight looming in on Fluttershy, Twilight lets out a gasp of air as she shakes her head and turns to her side closing her eyes, the glow on her horn disappears. –"What in tarnation is going on here?"- says Applejack as she sees a very frightened Fluttershy, she immediately looks at her concerned.

-"Fluttershy what's wrong?"- Fluttershy looks at her frightened as she stands upright and gallops to the exit, leaving both Twilight and Applejack alone. –"Fluttershy!" Applejack cries out her name as she watches her run off scared, she remains there confused for a moment, turning around facing Twilight, who was opening her eyes.

-"What is wrong with you Twilight!"- Applejack says frustrated, Twilight shakes her head and looks at her puzzled –"Huh?'-

Applejack looks at her directly at her eyes –"Don't give me that first I hear you scream like you saw something truly frightening, then I hear you were jumping on ceilings on Ponyville without breaking a sweat and landing on the middle…AND now you're screaming at Fluttershy like she were your worst enemy!"-

Twilight turns around not facing her, her eyes widen as she sees herself in the mirror once again, the glow on her horn shines brighter than it did before, she starts to breathe nervously

-"Twilight just what DID you find on your excursion!"- Twilight quickly reacts to her accusations

_She knows_

She turns around immediately facing her –"Nothing, we couldn't find anything!"- Her tone is a desperate attempt to hide something. Applejack notices the glow on her horn.

-"Your horn there says otherwise"- Twilight turns around covering her horn with one hoof –"It's nothing! Honestly Applejack it's nothing really!"- she tries in vain to cover it, Applejack circles around to look at her in the eyes again.

-"Stop lying to me! Why is your horn giving out a different glow? Whatever happened to the rest of your group? Come on Twilight you haven't been acting your normal self since you got back from the excursion and Fluttershy just galloped AWAY FROM YOU!"- Twilight turns around again getting even more desperate to turn off the glow on her horn. Applejack again circles her.

Twilight opens her eyes at her as she stomps her hoof on the floor, staring at her directly. Her horn glows brightly

-"Get out"- says Twilight in a grim tone, Applejack looks at her worried –"What?"-

-"Get…"- Twilight steps forward as she stares directly at her –"Out"- Applejack looks at her with a serious expression on her face.

-"Twilight I'm worried about you, but I don't take kindly that you start screaming at us, please just tell me what's going on."- says Applejack, Twilight in a huff screams at her

-"I said GET OUT!"- Her scream echoes as her mirror breaks her books fall off her shelves, Applejack stares at her in disbelief –"Fine! But I'm not done with you!"- Applejack gallops towards the exit leaving Twilight alone.

She reacts as she shakes her head, finally making the glow on her head disappear.

-"Wait! Applejack!"-


	3. Ch3: Showoff

Chapter 3

Showoff

-"I'm Sorry!"- Twilight yells out to the fleeing Applejack as her horn shines brightly, in a huff she slams the door completely destroying it. She is horrified of what she sees in front of her…the pieces of her door fall with her motion; she looks at her hoove confused.

-"What is this? What's going on?"-

_This is your power…_

Twilight, fed up with the voice, gallops towards the basement enraged, she flings the door to the basement open sending it flying inside, she rides down the stairs rapidly stopping in front of the covered stone.

-"YOU did this!"- She screams at the stone in anger

_Me?_

-"Yes You!"- She takes a step forward making her horn shine brightly as she envelops the stone with her dark red aura.

_You broke down the door didn't you?_

-"Twilight?"- a confused pink pony enters Twilight's tree house, her hair is a little curved and puffy…she sees the pieces of what once was Twilight's door.

-"Wow I didn't think Twilight hated doors"- says the pink pony as she starts hearing voices under the house; she looks over the opened hole of Twilight's Basement. A bright dark red light covers the walls leading down the basement.

-"No! You're obviously controlling me!"- screaming in anger, Twilight begins to lift the stone with her magic, enveloping it with her dark red aura, the drapes begin to unsheathe.

_Oh am I to blame now?_

-"Yes! You're the cause of this!"-

_You're afraid of controlling such power aren't you?_

Twilight ignores the voice as she huffs in rage.

_You get rid of me and you will go back to being the weakling that you always were!_

Her eyes go wide, still showing her teeth.

_Is that what you want! To go back who you once were! To not being able to help anyone but being "organized"!_

Twilight shifts her eyesight around the basement, still maintaining her focus on the stone, her body stands still as it's enveloped by the aura as well.

_With this…you could do so much! You could help people with everything they desire! Acquire any kind of knowledge with no limits! You would become a Jack of all trades improving every skill and ability you could ever possibly need!_

-"Twilight is that you talking to yourself?"- says the pink pony as she looms her head inside the hole that leads to the basement, she sees the shiny stone as it fully unsheathes, drapes dropping on the floor.

-"Oooo Shiny! Maybe Twilight made a magical clone of herself!"- She says with a perky smile as she paces herself on the basement stairs.

_The rest will grow greedy if they discover the stone…you must use this power only for what you truly want! Do not share this with others! They must not know anything!_

-"Well you're not doing a very good job on hiding this are ya?"- says the Pink Pony laughingly forcing Twilight to turn to her completely, looking at her

-"Pinkie Pie!"- she screams at Pinkie Pie surprised dropping the stone on the floor as the aura around it dissipates, her horn shines still. Pinkie Pie looks at her seriously for a moment and then breaks out laughing –"Ha Ha! What's with your horn and it's gothic colors?"-

-"What are you doing down here!"-

_Sleep_

Twilight's horn starts to glow as it releases a smoke colored dark red, small and thin smoke resembling a snake flows gently towards Pinkie Pie, the smoke fully forms into a snake as it stands upright at her, glaring at her. Pinkie Pie laughs a little bit –"Oh wow…that is so cute!"- The Snake smiles at her, hissing a little, it opens its mouth wide, letting loose dust that hits Pinkie Pie's face. She moves backwards while shaking her head, tumbling to the floor –"I…I don't feel so…"- without even completing her sentence, she slumps hard on the floor.

Twilight shakes her head rapidly as the aura wrapped around her horn disperses and disappears, she looks at Pinkie Pie in horror as she rushes towards her body. She hears Pinkie Pie's snores and immediately sighs in relief. Her focus is on the stone once again as she walks away from Pinkie Pie.

She stares at the stone reflecting on what has happened.

It seems the stone could amplify her physical ability with magic which gave her the ability to jump on roofs and land perfectly going beyond the limits of a Pony.

It also gave her the ability to overpower a simple pony with a spell that puts her to sleep…

But more importantly is her comrades, the ponies she took with her to the cave where she found the stone, it is quite possibly they survived and where teleported as her.

Would it be that easy to explain she thought…?

No there must be other explanations, other theories!

Then again her friends have been looking at her rather oddly, always remarking that she is talking to herself every time she talks to the stone…could it be that the stone is not really…alive?

No that's not important, what is important is the Power of the Stone itself, it wasn't lying IF it's truly alive; it showed its power by amplifying my magic and my physical abilities with the same magic for that matter.

What are these thoughts in my head?

Twilight shakes her head a little while staring at the stone once again, it calls to her, its glow shines on her body like it was beckoning her. She shakes her head once again losing focus on the stone; she turns to Pinkie Pie, seeing her soundly sleep.

Maybe she could...

Yes

Yes that's it!

Her face shows a confident grim as her horn glows brightly with the stone behind her glowing as well.

She wraps Pinkie Pie with her magic as she closes her eyes, focusing her magic entirely on her. Pinkie Pie opens her eyes happily with the aura still covering her; she lies on her knee hooves as she looks at Twilight amazed.

-"I had the most amazing dream Twilight!"- She says happily, Twilight opens her eyes once again looking at her.

-"What was it about?"- Twilight asked calmly.

Pinkie Pie immediately stood up and started waving her arms frantically –"I was in Ponyville when suddenly Fireworks came out of nowhere!"- Twilight smiled with a grin as she thought of an interesting idea.

-"Really?"- Her horn glows brighter

-"You mean like this?"- She points her horn to the corner of her basement conjuring explosions resembling those of fireworks, bright colors of the rainbow as it enshrouds the entire basement with their bright lights as they explode. Pinkie Pie immediately starts clapping excited –"Yes! Just like that! That was awesome!"-

-"What else happened in the dream?"-

Pinkie Pie excited immediately starts jumping –"Oh! I started flying while doing the windy thing!"-

-"The Windy thing?"- Twilight smiles as she points her horn towards her.

-"Do the windy thing"- Pinkie Pie feels a gust of wind below her as she immediately starts to float above the ground, she goes ecstatic as she pushes her body around the basement as she flies excitedly around Twilight. –"Oh my god, this is so awesome! You're amazing Twilight!"- She says with excitement.

Twilight smiles warmly as she waits for the next answer –"So…what else happened in your dream?"-

-"Ok ok one more"- says Pinkie Pie after she softly lands on the ground; she immediately adopts the thinking posture, it's not too long before her face sparkles.

-"Oo! Shoot lightning from your horn!"- says Pinkie Pie excited.

Twilight looks at her while still smiling –"You want me to shoot lightning?"-

-"Yes! That would be so cool!"- says Pinkie Pie happily, skipping and stopping in front of her face.

Twilight looks around to find a viable target, one that would not destroy her apartment entirely in a chain reaction. Shoot lightning? Never done that before she thought, her eyesight passed over the stone itself, glowing brightly.

Since now it was obvious the power of the stone was aiding her doing this, she chose a barrel in a lonely corner of the basement. She closed her eyes briefly…her horn started to shine and crackle lightning from its tip.

She locks on the barrel as she points her horn towards it…her horn starts to crackle more as electricity envelops it…it starts to crackle violently as it finally shoots a constant stream of lightning on the barrel itself. With the recoil of the blast Twilight's body is pushed back a little bit as the stream of lightning envelops the barrel shooting out of her horn.

Pinkie Pie is just amazed as she watches her, she starts clapping her hooves together ecstatically –"WOW! You can do anything Twilight! That's amazing!"-

Twilight is surprised herself that she could actually do it, the lightning reflecting on her eyes, she smiles confidently as the stream stops.

Twilight in a moment of silence realizes that not only does the stone amplify her magic but give her knowledge of magic she could not conjure before. Amplify her physical ability, make someone fly without wings, deploy fireworks, surely this was but a fraction of its total power.

_Anything_

Twilight smiles with a wicked grin, her horn shining again, this time a gust of wind is forming around the horn in the shape of a Tornado, she points towards the barrel smiling.

-"Let's see what else I can do!"-

She lets loose a Tornado emerging from a horn on her basement, its power increases as everything is almost swallowed up by the tornado as it flows around her gracefully. One of the barrels breaks letting loose all the water inside, she smiles as her horn shines brighter, the water swerves around her having complete control of it. She dissipates the tornado as all her stuff all over the basement. The water still swerving around her…she smiles as she controls its movement.

Pinkie Pie is still clapping and shouting out in excitement as she watches her complete amazing feats.

Twilight lets the water drop on the floor...her horn shining brightly again, she looks at Pinkie Pie –"Let's take this outside shall we?"- Pinkie Pie excited, she runs outside of the tree house immediately after hearing her words. Twilight galloping behind her…eager to find out just how powerful she can truly be…

The sun shining down from them, the grass flowing with the wind, they rush out of the tree house...eager to try out everything she could.

Twilight's horn shining with anticipation, she starts conjuring the wind around her once again in the shape of a tornado, controlling its vast movement waving her head around carefully. Ponies at Ponyville start wondering what all the commotion was about, seeing the whirling tornado close to Twilight's house and its irregular movement.

Twilight lets go of the Tornado ejecting it from her horn, the tornado stays in place. She crackles lightning from her horn once again, she unleashes it into the tornado, it swirls around it creating a spectacle.

The Ponies start seeing lightning from afar…this doesn't happen every day and surely this wasn't normal. One by one they calmly approach the Tree House.

-"That's Awesome!"- says Pinkie Pie as she watches excitedly.

Twilight ignores her as she makes the tornado tall enough to almost reach the clouds if there were any, her horn shines as she looks at the water from afar…she lifts it to envelop the tornado along with the electricity which immediately envelops itself with the water itself as it starts to crackle violently.

The Ponies get closer to see it is none other than Twilight creating the spectacle for them, they watch amazed. Twilight notices the amount of ponies that have come to see her; she closes her eyes as she bends the floating whirlpool with crackling electricity towards them, showing them the center of the whirlpool while it still violently twirls.

They all watch excitedly as they see the inside of the whirlpool…Twilight turns the shape of the whirlpool into a cylinder, inside the whirlpool she starts to make abstract forms for the viewers eyes, they get ecstatic as they the show unveiling before them.

Twilight smiles and opens her eyes, revealing her eyes have changed color to dark red…her eyes shine now as leans she leans straight off towards the whirlpool, causing it to break into simultaneous parts. It's immediately guided into the river once again; the electricity dissipates and fades…

The crowd goes wild and cheers as the spectacle ends, they crowd around Twilight amazed at what they saw. Twilight's thoughts spark once again…

_It seems my power has increased…I can control certain elements; my magic is much more powerful than before!_

_What other limits could I experiment with this? I could move trees! I could increase my physical strength! Speed! Flexibility! Anything!_

_In fact…_

-"Hey we need to get back to work! We got a rock to move out of the way!"- One of the ponies comes rushing out to them as several ponies rush out to him as well.

_I love coincidences_

-"Excuse me"- says Twilight galloping towards them. –"Can I help?"-

-"Well that's just dandy, with that magic of yours of course you can! It will be easier on us too"- one of the ponies responds to her. The others nod in agreement.

-"Lead the way"- says Twilight smiling.


End file.
